When an x-ray image is obtained, there is generally an optimal angle between the radiation source and the two dimensional receiver that records the image data. In most cases, it is preferred that the radiation source provides radiation in a direction that is perpendicular to the surface of the recording medium of the receiver. For this reason, large-scale radiography systems mount the radiation source and the recording medium holder at a specific angle relative to each other. Orienting the source and the receiver typically requires a mounting arm of substantial size, extending beyond the full distance between these two components. With such large-scale systems, unwanted tilt or skew of the receiver is thus prevented by the hardware of the imaging system itself.
With the advent of portable radiation imaging apparatus, such as those used in Intensive Care Unit (ICU) environments, a fixed angular relationship between the radiation source and two-dimensional radiation receiver is no longer imposed by the mounting hardware of the system itself. Instead, an operator is required to aim the radiation source toward the receiver surface, providing as perpendicular an orientation as possible, typically using a visual assessment. In computed radiography (CR) systems, the two-dimensional image-sensing device itself is a portable cassette that stores the readable imaging medium. In direct digital radiography (DR) systems, the two-dimensional image-sensing device is a digital detector with either flat, rigid, or flexible substrate support.
There have been a number of approaches to the problem of providing methods and tools to assist operator adjustment of source and receiver angle. One classic approach has been to provide mechanical alignment in a more compact fashion, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,948 entitled “Mobile Radiography Alignment Device” to MacMahon. A platform is provided with a pivotable standard for maintaining alignment between an imaging cassette and radiation source. However, complex mechanical solutions of this type tend to reduce the overall flexibility and portability of these x-ray systems. Another type of approach, such as that proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,750 entitled “Digital X-ray Imager Alignment Method” to Kwasnick et al. uses an initial low-exposure pulse for detecting the alignment grid; however, this method would not be suitable for portable imaging conditions where the receiver must be aligned after it is fitted behind the patient.
Other approaches project a light beam from the radiation source to the receiver in order to achieve alignment between the two. Examples of this approach include U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,143 entitled “Alignment Method for Radiography and Radiography Apparatus Incorporating Same” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,578 entitled “Optical Grid Alignment System for Portable Radiography and Portable Radiography Apparatus Incorporating Same”, both to MacMahon. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,522 entitled “Method, System and Apparatus for Aiming a Device Emitting Radiant Beam” to Cumings describes the use of a reflected laser beam for alignment of the radiation target. However, the solutions that have been presented using light to align the film or CR cassette or DR receiver are constrained by a number of factors. The '143 and '578 MacMahon disclosures require that a fixed Source-to-Image Distance (SID) be determined beforehand, then apply triangulation with this fixed SID value. Changing the SID requires a number of adjustments to the triangulation settings. This arrangement is less than desirable for portable imaging systems that allow a variable SID. Devices using lasers, such as that described in the '522 Cumings disclosure in some cases can require much more precision in making adjustments than is necessary.
Other examples in which light is projected from the radiation source onto the receiver are given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,671 entitled “Locating Device” to Bautista and U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,486 entitled “X-ray Photography Device” to Madsen. Both the Bautista '671 and Madsen '486 approaches use multiple light sources that are projected from the radiation source and intersect in various ways on the receiver.
Today's portable radiation imaging devices allow considerable flexibility for placement of the film cassette, CR cassette, or Digital Radiography (DR) receiver by the radiology technician. The patient need not be in a horizontal position for imaging, but may be at any angle, depending on the type of image that is needed and on the ability to move the patient for the x-ray examination. The technician can manually adjust the position of both the cassette and the radiation source independently for each imaging session. Thus, it can be appreciated that an alignment apparatus for obtaining the desired angle between the radiation source and the surface of the image sensing device must be able to adapt to whatever orientation is best suited for obtaining the image. Tilt sensing, as has been conventionally applied and as is used in the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,553 entitled “Portable Radiation Imaging System and a Radiation Image Detection Device Equipped with an Angular Signal Output Means” to Tanaka et al. and elsewhere, does not provide sufficient information on cassette-to-radiation source orientation, except in the single case where the cassette is level. More complex position sensing devices can be used, but can be subject to sampling errors and accumulated rounding errors that can grow worse over time, requiring frequent resynchronization.
Thus, it is apparent that conventional alignment solutions may be workable for specific types of systems and environments; however, considerable room for improvement remains. Portable radiography apparatus must be compact and lightweight, which makes the mechanical alignment approach such as that given in the '948 MacMahon disclosure less than desirable. The complex sensor and motion control interaction required by solutions such as that presented in the Tanaka et al. '553 disclosure would add considerable expense, complexity, weight, and size to existing designs, with limited benefits. Many less expensive portable radiation imaging units do not have the control logic and motion coordination components that are needed in order to achieve the necessary adjustment. None of these approaches gives the operator the needed information for making a manual adjustment that is in the right direction for correcting misalignment.
Importantly, none of these conventional solutions described earlier is particularly suitable for retrofit to existing portable radiography systems. That is, implementing any of these earlier solutions would be prohibitive in practice for all but newly manufactured equipment and could have significant cost impact.
Yet another problem not addressed by many of the above solutions relates to the actual working practices of radiologists and radiological technicians. A requirement for perpendicular delivery of radiation, imposed by some conventional alignment systems, is not optimal for all types of imaging. In fact, there are some types of diagnostic images for which an oblique (non-perpendicular) incident radiation angle is most desirable. For example, for the standard chest anterior-posterior (AP) view, the recommended central ray angle is oblique from the perpendicular (normal) by approximately 3-5 degrees. Conventional alignment systems, while they provide for normal incidence of the central ray, do not adapt to assist the technician for adjusting to an oblique angle.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for an apparatus that enables proper angular alignment of a radiation source relative to an image detection device for recording a radiation image.